1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game tickets for playing games of chance, and in particular to a game ticket assembly and a play method with a multipurpose band printed with promotional indicia in a confusion pattern for advertising and security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of prior art devices have been used for playing games of chance for money and other prizes. For example, philanthropic, fraternal and social organizations often conduct charity gaming events for fundraising purposes. Moreover, various commercial establishments generate income and provide entertainment for their patrons by operating games of chance. Cards, tickets and other devices are commonly used to determine the game outcome at random or by chance.
Game symbols are often printed on such devices for identifying winners, losers and prize amounts. The game symbols can be concealed from the players until the game is in play, whereupon the concealed game symbols are somehow revealed to the players. For example, a set of game cards can be manufactured with a predetermined combination of winning and losing cards, as determined by combinations of game symbols printed thereon. The game symbols can be initially concealed by suitable concealing means, such as break-open windows or scratch-off coatings.
Another type of gaming device utilizes a set of game tickets printed with the game symbols and folded in such a way that the game symbols are concealed. The tickets can be used individually or in groups of multiple tickets fastened together. Such ticket assemblies can be secured together with the game symbols concealed until the ticket assemblies are bought and played. Ticket assemblies of this type are often sold from point-of-purchase displays. For example, a set of game tickets can be placed in a suitable receptacle, such as a jar. The jar can serve the dual purposes of displaying and holding a set of jar ticket assemblies. The game ticket assemblies can then be purchased at random from the jar and played.
Aesthetics are an important consideration in designing materials for playing games of chance. The game cards or tickets should help to promote the game by attracting players and stimulating player interest. Common devices for promoting a game of chance include point-of-sale advertising flares and artwork on the tickets themselves.
Another important consideration in designing game materials relates to security. With games of chance involving monetary and other prizes, game integrity and security are important considerations to prevent awarding unearned prizes and incurring loses. For games involving hidden game symbols, security measures typically involve concealing the game symbols until the card or ticket is purchased and played. One method of concealing a game symbol prior to play involves securing a band around folded parts of the game tickets. The band can comprise a fungible material, such as paper, and can be adhesively secured or stapled to the tickets.
Heretofore there has not been available a game ticket assembly with the advantages and features of the present invention in the areas of advertising the game and providing security therefor.